His Last Note
by Serpico1986
Summary: Augustus Waters write to his beloved Hazel Grace, one last note, to make sure she is still living.


**Hello everyone, i just want to let here another shot at Hazel´s story and i hope you like it.**

 **This story takes place 8 months after Gus death and Hazel is considerably heatly. As for the inspiration, i started this after watch Titanic last sathurday.**

 **I wish you a great reading time and nice weekend.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **HIS LAST NOTE  
**

In a lazy afternoon, 17-year old Hazel Lancaster found herself for the first time alone at home, save by her dog. Her father was at work and since she was somewhat fine and healthy for a long time, her mom has gone for a week to Chicago, cover a case of child abuse, she was been working with as a social worker.

Obviously, Mrs. Lancaster wanted to take her daughter with her, but Hazel refused to go, she has classes to do, she had took interest in science and was studding theoretical physicist, as well as having some violin classes. Besides, her mother needed some time to herself.

. Eight months ago, the love of Hazel´s life, Augustus had lost the battle against cancer and for almost two months, Hazel got really depressed, after all she love him very much. Then one day, after much crying, she decided that was time to start moving on; not that she quitted love him, Augustus Waters would be forever in her mind and her heart, but she needed to move on one day. But still, she felt something was missing.

_/_

That morning Hazel woke up earlier and helped her dad at the breakfast, since she doesn´t have classes, she finish eating and performed some minor chores at the house, such wash the dishes and made her own bad. She couldn´t cook, because of the oxygen tank and despite of the cancer had given her a break, her lungs still acted like crap, so hard chores, took the best of her.

This way then, after left Goofy a few minutes at the yard for necessities, the girl with the oxygen tank lied down at the couch and flipped the channels.

Seriously, sometimes the TV annoyed her. Since she stopped watching ANTM a few weeks ago, Hazel suddenly found that there´s nothing on TV that she liked to watch, she started a few series, but nothing get her interest. The closer she found was a fun show named Drop Dead Diva, but it would take a few hours to start.

After another 360° degrees flips through the channels, Hazel landed on a movie channel where Titanic is been aired. It had been a long time since she saw that movie. As a kid, Hazel admitted of having a crush at Leonardo DiCaprio, once she thought he was the most handsome guy alive (after her dad, of course) but it was before cancer and before she meet Augustus.

Still, Hazel decided to give it a chance and stop to watch the movie again, but eventually fallen sleep.

 **DREAM SEQUENCE…**

 _This was the strangest dream Hazel could have. She found herself on the ocean, a very dark, strange ocean, floating on top of a strange object, like a door or a giant version of Phillip._

 _Looking around, Hazel found out she wasn´t alone, Isaac and her fellows from Support Group were there too, even Patrick was there, everyone trying to swim and saving themselves ''the ocean is a metaphor'' Hazel thought by herself, when suddenly, someone grab her hand. It was Augustus, he looked tired and soaked, but somehow he was happy that she was safe._

 _''Thanks Heavens you´re safe Hazel Grace!'' he smiled_

 _''Try save yourself as well'' she said, trying to pull him to her side. That´s a good thing knowing you´re dreaming, you can say and do whatever you want._

 _''I'm too heavy!'' he pointed out ''Hazel, you have to promise me one thing, that you´re not going to sink into this crap, you got to live the best possible'' he said, but before she could replied…_

 **END OF THE DREAM SEQUENCE**

''Riiing…'' Hazel woke up with the start when the house phone ringed, shaking her head, she got up and answer it in the third ring.

''Hazel sweetie'' it was Mrs. Waters ''how are you?'' she asked

''I'm…fine. And you?'' the girl said, a bit confused why the older woman was calling her. Sure, the Lancasters and Waters had become good friends over the months, but it was strange anyway, Mrs. Waters call her in the middle of an afternoon.

''I'm glad to hear it, we´re fine as well, missing your visits'' she smiled ''Hazel dear, your mom are around? I need to speak to her about something'' she said

''Actually no, my mom is in Chicago till weekend for a job or something, it´s just me and dad'' she said

''Oh...'' the woman paused a little then said ''came have dinner with us tonight you and your dad'' she said and Hazel blushed

''We don´t want to disturb…'' Hazel was about to argue, but Gus´s mom insisted, saying that they could come at 8PM, for a nice dinner between friends, this way, Hazel wouldn´t be tired for cooking dinner, if she cooked.

Once finished talking to Mrs. Waters, Hazel called Isaac and then her mother in order to give her the reporter from her afternoon, that she was fine and the Waters had invite her and her dad for a dinner, which Mrs. Lancaster found brilliant.

_/_

Two hours later Mr. Lancaster arrived from work and suddenly, Hazel noticed how strange was to be in that house only with her father, sure, she love her father with all her heart, but not having her mother around, made the place feels empty and she wished to her mother to come back soon.

''Hazel, you sure it´s a good idea?'' Mr. Lancaster asked as Hazel told him about the invitation

''have no idea Dad, but Mrs. Waters insisted, I think it will be nice.'' She shrugged ''besides, aren´t you tired of cooking?''

''honestly, I am…and I can´t stand pizza again. Don't tell your mom'' Mr. Lancaster whispered and Hazel laughed ''okay then, let´s go, but honey, we need to promise ourselves a thing'' he suggested and Hazel nodded '' let's not mention Augustus in any case, ok?''

''sure'' Hazel agree and in response Mr. Lancaster kissed her forehead proudly

''that´s my girl. Now I will change clothes and we can go. Meanwhile, check if Goofy have enough food and water to the night.''

_/_

As always, Mr. and Mrs. Waters received Mr. Lancaster and Hazel with open arms, thanking them for coming and as always, Hazel felt a little uncomfortable going there and not seeing the boy she loved, but entered in the house and give the Waters a hug anyway.

The house was gotten a little different, some of the furniture has been changed and the encouragements had disappear, giving way to a large amount of family photos and other random paintings. Gus was in most of the photos.

The dinner was served punctual at 8PM, a delicious vegetarian lasagna. It was a delightful moment, Hazel could say, while her father and Mr. Waters chatted about football and other men things, she and Mrs. Waters talked about fashion and shopping, typical girl´s things, making Hazel for a second imagine that she was just a young woman, talking to one of her dad´s friends, about things. Meanwhile of course, as they promised, neither her, nor her father mentioned Gus; to be honest, he was mentioned just one time, at the dessert, by his own mother, who said that they will had a ''Apple Pie a la Augustus'' since the pie was his favorite snack, which by the way, was amazing.

The dinner ended and the four people gone to the living room to chat and drink tea, again, like any other visit would do.

Once the Lancasters were about to leave, Mrs. Waters remembered something, then, walk toward the basement and appear seconds later with an envelope in hands.

''Hazel I almost forgotten'' she said ''we were cleaning Gus room and found this envelope. It´s o you. I think it was that note you were looking for'' she said and suddenly, Hazel realized that she didn´t tell his parents about the letter he send to Van Houten. Still Hazel just smiled and accept the envelope

''thank you very much for the dinner'' Mr. Lancaster commented

''indeed, it was amazing'' Hazel agreed ''and thanks for this, Mrs. Waters''

''it was a pleasure, come to visit more often sweetie'' the older woman smiled and both father and daughter walk away.

_/_

Later that night, after called her mom, saying that everything was fine again, Hazel lie on her bed and start to read the note Gus had write.

It was a half paper note, write with a barely legible hardwiring, indicating that he was maybe half conscious when he did it. But was his handwrite and Hazel couldn't help but let a noddle make its way to her throat.

'' _Dear Hazel Grace, thank you very much for the eulogy you have given me, it was lovely, comforting, educational and I loved every word, just as I love you (present tense) Just to check, when you read this note, it is possible that I´m already dead or became a drooling mess in a hospital bed, so don´t freak out! I just want to tell you that I love you with all my heart and you will make me a very happy spirit, if you always make it count and live a happy life._

 _Ps. Did Van Houten send you the letter I ask him to give you?_

 _I love you, always make it count. Ok Hazel Grace?''_

''Okay'' she smiled and sleep a peaceful sleep, knowing that someone was watching over her.


End file.
